


One day we'll be just memories

by Angel99ana



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cemetery, Dark, Friendship, Sad Carl Grimes, rarl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel99ana/pseuds/Angel99ana





	One day we'll be just memories

Carl walked barefoot beneath the icy wet ground of the streets of Alexandria. It was around 05:30 am.  
 He was not quite sure where he was going, but he was walking away from his house. Rick and michonne were not home, they went out to get supplements. Carl has not been out alone for a long time. Enid and Ron were his companies. They spent all night playing, eating candy or just sitting quietly near the Lagoon.  
 "I'm going to throw your hat in the water!"  
  Carl smiled as he remembered Ron's voice.

"- if you do, I drown you!  
  They laughed and were silent.  
"You've seen many people die, right?"  
\- Yes..  
"Ah.. your mother..Sorry, let's change the..  
\- no .. What would you say?  
 Ron looked at the water and then at the pale boy's blue eyes.  
\- I'm afraid of losing my family. My father is an idiot drunk, but I ... I'm afraid of having to live without them .. Having to watch them ..  
"You have to be strong, Ron. One day we'll all leave it.  
  Carl looked around and took the boy's hand at his side.  
\- One day we'll be just memories. "

 He looked up to see the day dawn, the gray sky as we last days. Rainy days have become his favorites now.  
  Carl smiled again, looking back at the Anderson house. He remembers how loud it was, jessie always in the kitchen in the morning, smiling at the boy outside. Sam sitting on the bored stairs. And Ron ... Ron was always with Carl.  
 After suffering so much from the outside, he thought he had finally found his place.  
 But it all changed when Rick had to kill Pete, and now, the lights went out, the house went away with the family.

  Carl kept walking, now stepping on fallen dry leaves near the graves. He almost slipped as he held onto a tree, but he balanced. It was so quiet now. Even to be very early, Alexandria was so quiet after negan.  
  Enid was on the hilltop, the other teenagers, well ... They were there, near Carl, underground.  
  The cold wind made a noise that broke the silence along with the birds starting a new day.  
  Carl walked among the improvised tombs with a piece of wood as a tombstone. He already knew where Ron was. There were so many, when his group arrived there were few, but he did not want to think about it now.  
 He sat on a fallen piece of roof near Ron.  
   My father left again. Michonne too. I told you they are together right? .. I do not remember .. It's been some time since I've come to tell you things ..  
 Carl stopped talking as a shiver ran through him.  
  It was cold.  
 There was no one with him.  
 He closed his eyes and looked at the dried flowers where Jessie is buried.  
 He looked up at the clouded sky and cringed.  
 What was he doing?  
 He should not be here, especially for what Ron did.  
   He remembers hearing a conversation between Rick and Aaron in one night.  
"I'm worried about him. He does not talk right to me, he does not eat, he doesnt sleep either."  
"What are the drugs?"  
"Carl always has his own way of recovering from his traumas, he's strong, maybe he's the strongest. I'm just afraid of losing my son to this world."  
 Carl looked over to where Father Gabriel was watching. He did not seem to notice Carl there among the graves.  
 So that was how the dead felt there in that part. Forgotten.  
  Carl got up and walked among the other graves. Sam, Olivia, Spencer, Denise, Mike, Deana, David ... There were so many.  
  Alexandria now had about twenty people living in the community, only.  
  Carl knew he needed to fight for the leftovers. He had to help people, just like his father, now that they will face Negan, he needs to regain his strength, even if he feels dead, can not afford to throw everything in the wind.  
  The dripping drops of rain dripped fast, wetting her hair and her clothes. He smiled and started running back to his house, not bothering to fall when his bare feet stepped on puddles of water on the floor.  
 He ran his hand over the wall as he ran from the rain. Passing their hands under the names written on the wall.  
 "In our memory."  
\- You will always be here..  
\- Carl! What are you doing out here at this hour?  
  Father Gabriel shouted from the gate, when he got no answer, just laughed and shook his head watching the boy enter the Grimes house. He was accustomed to seeing Carl up in the evenings, but it's been a long time. At that time Carl still had friends.  
  - God bless you, child.


End file.
